Until my existence ends
by smartntgirl
Summary: Set after Eclipse, my version of BD. Bella and Edward face some hard challenges in the 3 months before the wedding, Bella might not be going down the aisle as soon as she would like. B/E
1. Preface

The drive back to Charlies was terrifying; everything was running through my head and my emotions where haywire - in fact if Jasper had been anywhere near he would have had a mental breakdown. All I could definitely agree on was the fact this is what I wanted and needed - to be with Edward for all eternity, well as a crazy bloodthirsty newborn for at least a few decades.

That probably was my most major concern the fact that I was going to be focused on killing innocent people rather than enjoying life with my Adonis.

"Bella, Hello Bella, come on love Charlie's almost home"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Hmmm how will I tell Charlie that I am getting married, leaving and probably not returning? This conversation will definitely not go to well.

I looked up after a few minutes to find Edward curiously staring at my face, trying to figure out what I was thinking; Its moments like this that I love the fact Edward cant read my mind, it's my little space that I vent and sort through things - it's mine completely away from most vampires - Alice can pretty much figure out what I'm thinking through my future changing, stupid vampires with their stupid abilities.

I hear the door click open and my thoughts stop and my heart starts pounding so loud even I can hear it,

"Bella, Please refrain from having a heart attack" Edward whispered

"Stupid vampires with their stupid abilities" I mumbled as I looked towards the door to see it opening, I heard voices which was incredibly strange - since when did Charlie bring his co-workers over?

Then I saw them, my blood started to boil under my skin, HOW DARE THEY! Wasn't this suppose to be a private conversation between Charlie, Edward and I? not between 9 people this definitely wasn't going to end well and then I saw her, my back stiffened and I held my breath - this really couldn't get any worse could it?

"Bella! Oh my goodness you've changed so much, practically a woman now" My mother Renee greeted.

The knot in my stomach grew and tightened as I proceeded to welcome Renee with a quick hug and kiss.

"Edward! So nice to see you again, how's everything going? Are you going to College? Of course you are, smart brain like you, probably off to Harvard or some other Ivy League School…"

"Actually Renee I'll be attending the University of Alaska, with Bella in the fall majoring in Ancient History, If you'd excuse me and Bella we need to have a quick private word" Edward noted as he pulled me off into the kitchen.

"What the hell is Alice playing at Edward? Has she gone nuts? I really think we should get her admitted a second time to the loony bin" I hissed at him

"Alice was communicating something to me just as Charlie walked in saying that if we want this whole announcement to go well, without you getting thrown out of Charlies house or abandoned by Renee than I have to propose to you over dinner, when Alice invited Renee and paid for the tickets, Renee thought it was me inviting her for a graduation dinner for you. He quickly explained.

"Oh, umm… Sorry Alice!" I whispered softly, knowing that she'd hear me.

"I suppose you need this back then until tonight" I said as I debated whether to take the ring off or not, I have to admit I had become quite attached to it.

"Thankyou" Edward smiled as he took the ring placing it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Bella!" I heard a singsong voice and knew who it was immediately and decided to hide behind Edward, because knowing by the sound of the musical voice I was not going to like what was about to happen.

"Edward, move, she has to look pretty for her graduation dinner and I don't believe she will without my help"

I heard a low growl escaping from Edward's chest in response to Alice's last comment.

"Not that I'm saying that she's not pretty, she's usually dressed by me so she's usually exquisite"

I had to laugh at Alice trying to backtrack her way out of trouble with her puppy dog eyes, who could say no to her? Definitely not me.

"Ok Alice, Handcuff me I'm, your prisoner"

I heard snickering from behind me and turned to find Emmett on the floor in fits of laughter.

Oh God, Emmett. I really don't want to know what his dirty mind is thinking at the moment, if I know him the mention of handcuffs was to mean something incredibly sexual - ha-ha me and Alice having a little girl on girl action. Yeh that's definitely not happening, suddenly I felt something tight close against both of my wrists, I froze.. She didn't, she wouldn't, she's about to die for the second time this evening.

"Alice!" I roared and turned to find it wasn't Alice actually hold the handcuffs attached to my wrists, my wonderful fiancée thought it would be terribly funny to embarrass me in front of my parents, oh no! that would mean another sex talk.

I started sulking and turned and walked out of the room and up to my bedroom thankfully without tripping. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, 'think pleasant things and count to 50' I kept repeating to myself, when I was about number 27 I heard the door open and two voices greeted me pleasantly. It wasn't who I wanted but oh well they'll do.

I got up and went to my closet to find an ideal outfit, I was not going to except their help, well actually maybe I was, its too impossible to undo the handcuffs without a key or inhuman strength.

"Well ladies, shall we give Bella some help? Tonight's going to be very special."


	2. Chapter 1

_Alice grinned as her eyes glazed over, when they opened up again I wasnt to happy with the eminent look emitting from her pixie like face, it was incredibly gleeful and mischievous, two things that together make a bad mix._

"_Oh Bella, tonight is going to be the best night of your life…"_

"_Absolutely not Alice, you will not see me in that outfit, you will not see me in that.. That scrap of material and Tonight is Not the night for.. Uhh well you know…" I was angry, not with Alice, not with Edward, but with myself; sure I'd thought of things I'd do to Edward if he ever lowered his rules for a few hours and let me take control, but this was not the night for it to happen, we where 3 months away from getting married - couldn't we issue a little bit more control and not give in? Well Edward might be able to by my emotions where once again on the verge of causing some major damage to Jasper, we knew this because of the knock on my door 2 minutes ago saying Jasper had to go cook dinner. Well I know two things - 1. being Vampires don't cook food and 2. We are suppose to be eating as a massive group tonight in Port Angeles._

"_Bella, you know I love you and think of you as my sister, but if you do not get into that dress and the bra and undies set, I will personally hold you down while Rosalie puts it on you" I took a slight glance at the door, wondering how long it will take for me to get there and down the stairs before I'm caught._

"_And don't even think about running, have you forgotten I am stronger and faster than you?"_

_I still continued calculating my escape so Alice went over to the door and picked up my bed with ease and jammed the door close - bugger. She then proceeded to my CD player and took out a CD from her bag, it had all sorts of music on it, but music that was upbeat and I could dance to, if I was able to dance. So during the painful routine of Bella Barbie I sat there and sang to all the songs, giving up faith that I would ever be rescued._

_Quicker than usual I was ready, my long brown hair flowing past my shoulders with a slight curl in it, basic yet elegant make up, and a stunning midnight blue strapless dress that stopped just above my knee and death traps - Alice style. I was ready to go._

_I had just opened my door to walk downstairs when I heard a sharp intake of breath, I looked up to see Edward, looking as beautiful as ever smiling at me in amazement, I suddenly felt a little exposed and decided I was going to put my sweats on and just go to bed when a pair of hard cold lips met mine with passion that could outlast time, I blushed knowing full well that Renee, Alice and Rosalie was exiting the room behind me - they now stood still in shock. _

"_Ohh.. Ahh.. Umm.. Edward" I muttered slightly pushing at his rock hard chest to point out our audience. Edward, being his cool calm collected self, faced the three women behind me and tried to dazzle them with his crooked smile, only succeeding in one. The other two - Alice and Rosalie just stood there with evil smirks on their faces, knowing full well what Alice's vision had been and that it could possibly come true._

"_Is everybody ready?" Charlies voice sounded up the stairs, oblivious to what has just happened._

"_Yeh Dad, we're coming down now" I yelled back _

"_Edward, if Charlie finds you up here he'll get his gun, I suggest you escape through the window" Alice Giggled._


End file.
